naruto senju: the medic of konoha
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: not my own idea and took some from medics of konoha. narutoxfem.haku and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto or haku would be female and married naruto. the story while tampered is not originally mine and i hope the author of 'medics of konoha' is okay with this story. please comment and review. add suggestions also**

Chapter 1

A blond boy with whisker marks was walking around the village. Many people sneered at him. He sighed sadly. But saw a mob rushing at him. He was about to run as quick as he could but he turned into a anbu with a rat mask. He could feel the harsh grin behind the mask and was about get away from him but was grabbed and dragged away with the mob.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry please don't hurt me!" he pleaded to deaf ears as they burnt, stabbed and tortured the boy. Soon the cheers of 'die demon' stopped and they left him to die. He was six years old and couldn't defend him self. He crawled deeper into the woods to die in peace. But kami had another plan.

(with unknown travelers)

"lady Tsunade you shouldn't drink so much or …" a girl started she was black haired with a pale-ish skin tone but her onyx eyes caught the sight of a half dead body passed out on the street. She was panicking as Tsunade rushed past her to the boys aid.

"shizune! Get the supplies ready!" Tsunade ordered and shizune nodded and ran to the other side and got medicine out and some other equipment.

"dear kami who could've done this?" shizune asked in horror as they gave him treatment. He was so damaged that the blood flowed freely to the road around them. But Tsunade noticed his body healing at a extreme rate.  
>They set up camp and kept watch over him as shizune slept near the boy. Tsunade stayed awake.<p>

'who is this boy and why was he abused? We're near konoha but something isn't right here." she thought but heard a groan as the boy got up and she watched as he blushed at being near shizune. But then fear set in as he realized he was with unknown people. He panicked as he looked around.

"w-where a-am I?" he asked in a scared meek voice and Tsunade decided to make herself known to the boy.

"we found you near death here. We treated your wounds and stayed to see your recovery. Where are you from and who did this to you?" she asked and naruto looked down.

"I-i'm from konoha and w-was attacked by a mob." he said and the woman looked pissed as she hit a tree and it shattered it scaring the boy. He scrambled to get up and ran away in fear and Tsunade noticed this. She chased after him she was faster than him and was about to grab him but he saw this and fell to the ground curled in a ball. He was crying l-….like she was gonna hurt….him.

'I scared him? He thinks i'm going …to hurt him? Sometimes I hate my temper.' she thought as her mind registered his actions and she slowly walked towards him.

"d-don't hurt me….I-I didn't kill them I-I didn't kill any-anyone." he sobbed out and she finally put it together.

'the Kyubi's jinchuriki.' she said in her mind but shook it away from her thoughts as she hugged him, he panicked and tried to get away but he was to small to fight her off of him and he began crying.

"shhh i'm not going to hurt you. Lets go get you something to eat and I'll think of what to do. Ok?" she asked and he nodded as he calmed down and she lead him back to the camp. They saw a worried shizune and she quickly ran to them.

"lady Tsunade I was so worried I saw the tree and thought we got attacked!" she said and Tsunade sighed as she patted the girls head.

"no I just lost my temper but tell me shizune have you ever wanted a little brother?" Tsunade asked and the two kids went wide eyed at that.

"you want to take him with us? I thought you said…." she started but Tsunade laughed.

"I realize what I said and he is a exception." Tsunade said and shizune nodded happily. Tsunade looked at the boy.

"hey kid what's your name?" she asked and the boy looked up.

"n-naruto….u-uzumaki naruto." he said shyly and kinda scared.

"well naruto from now on you are a senju. My name is Tsunade senju your new mother and the girl is shizune kato your sister." she said and naruto teared up and Tsunade worried if she was pushing to much.

"t-thank you kaa-san." he said and rushed to her giving her a hug as if she would run away from him. She comforted him all that night.

(years later)

"you want us to do what!?" naruto said as he stared at a white haired man with a team of ninjas behind him. The man sighed as he stared at the young man.

"we need a hokage and I can't do it but you and your mother are more than capable to run and defend the village." the man said and naruto glared.

"just one thing jiraiya i'm not a fucking ninja! And I'm never gonna be one!" naruto shouted at jiraiya. The others watched in silence.

"be reasonable naruto you have a oath to help those in need and konoha is in danger at this moment we have injured and you can find lots of pretty girls around there as you can see the two behind me. Its win win." jiraiya said and naruto stared at the girls. One blushed as the other was glaring at him.

"know this jiraiya that village can rot in hell for all I care and you too for the matter of bringing my oath up in this. But I will allow kaa-san to hear you out because i'm the nice guy I am but hey if she says go then we go if she tells me to be hokage then I will but if not like I said I'll see you and it in hell." naruto growled and jiraiya nodded as others watched in shock as naruto verbally cut jiraiya down.

"why is he just taking that abuse from that brat I would kill him." tenten said and jiraiya and naruto heard it and jiraiya paled.

"so you think you could kill me? I'm sorry little girl but that sounds like a challenge to me. Then let see this." naruto said as his temper flared and tenten glared ready to accept.

"naruto think this through i'm sure you would get bored beating a genin please just ignore her. You know how kids are boasting and stuff." jiraiya said in panic but naruto shook his head 'no'

"ill tell you what if that little squad you have can beat me with your help of course then I'll fore go the whole thing and just go with you and drag kaa-chan with me deal?" he asked and jiraiya was about to say something but the foolish girl spoke again.

"deal i'm sure lord jiraiya and me are enough to deal with you." she said and naruto smirked. He put on some glove making jiraiya pale further.

"nice knowing you girl but sadly you'll die today." naruto said and punched the ground shattering it to rubble shocking everyone.

"you stupid girl! I told you to keep quiet! Now you and me are screwed!" jiraiya said and tenten paled but felt something wrap around her leg and saw a tree branch. Every one was shocked.

"mokuton: great binding branch." naruto called and everyone paled. Tenten was never good at jutsu and couldn't escape and jiraiya couldn't help her because naruto sprinted forward and began attacking him.

"we forfeit! come on brat stop we lost!" he said and naruto frowned.

"fine so boring and here I was about to enjoy the fight the last person I fought was boring old Orochimaru and he ran away with that butt buddy of his." naruto said and jiraiya frowned.

"tell me more." jiraiya said and naruto sighed as he walked to the branch that had tenten and punched it freeing her from it and turned.

"I fought him after he said he killed jiji-san and he wanted me or mom to heal his arms but I answered by sending him ten miles away with my leg." naruto said and jiraiya nodded.

"ok where is your mom?" jiraiya asked and naruto sighed.

"buying our sake why? Oh right so you could ask her. Fine follow me." naruto said leading them into town and tenten could only scowl at his back as the other girl blushed.

"tell me naruto how has things been?" jiraiya asked and naruto smiled.

"very good I met someone and she became a travel companion although kaa-san isn't happy about her boy growing up but she doesn't know most of the details so its cool. And you?" he asked and jiraiya sighed.

"akatsuki is on the move they have six and four but besides that your fine." he said and naruto frowned. They made it to the town and naruto sighed as jiraiya paled.

"MAMA THE PERVERT WANTS TO USE ME TO GET GIRLS!" naruto shouted in a crying voice and quicker than anyone could see. Jiraiya went flying only to be caught by naruto.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" a voice shouted and people turned their heads away from the scene.

"just kidding but we do need to talk." naruto said as two people quickly ran to catch her and the others.

"tsu-Tsunade-sama is naruto-sama all right?" a person in a kimono that was green asked and Tsunade huffed as she nodded.

"kaa-san…jiji is dead and I think they want you as hokage." naruto said and glanced at the woman in a green kimono.

"no I will never go there not after what happen to you Sochi. I forbid it!" Tsunade said and naruto shrugged. He turned to the sad hermit and saw many saddened faces and sighed.

"kaa-san haku is pregnant I want to go to keep her safe." naruto said to everyone's shock except haku who looked down in fear.

"what you….her….?" Tsunade asked trying to comprehend the words and naruto nodded.

"yes I was going to tell you kaa-san but this and that happened and plus you know that group would use her against me if needed….I'll go if it will protect her I'll be a kage if I have to but she is important to me like you and nee-chan." naruto said and Tsunade was conflicted but sighed.

"no need I'll go to be the ninja you heal the sick and wounded and protect her. But the first sign of trouble we will leave them to rot." Tsunade said and naruto smiled and looked at haku happily.

"you hear that haku were going to konoha! We can have that family now!" he said hugging the girl who smiled as she hugged back.

"that's great naru-kun." she said and a voice was heard in front of the group.

"very touching naruto-kun but you are coming with us." the voice was monotone and it belonged to a man with raven hair and red eyes.

"itachi uchiha and who might you be?" he asked a cloaked figure but he knew it was female.

"…..your enemy prepare yourself naruto uzu….." the woman started.

"senju my name is naruto senju and trust me you are along way from getting me to come with you two." naruto started and the man frowned.

"I see so if we attacked does that mean you would…." he started and naruto sighed.

"i'm sure you both have morals so how bout a quick game of catch me if you can too many witnesses and innocent people. Of course we'll make it a two on two….pervert your with me." he said and jiraiya frowned at the name but nodded.

"I'll take the girl so you can focus on the battle and trust me i'm no match for mr slaughter all my clan but I can see i'm just the right level for her." naruto said and jiraiya nodded and naruto ran away causing both criminals to follow only for jiraiya to take the uchiha's attention with a rasengan.

(naruto vs. ?)

He made it to the woods much to his relief as the woman dropped down to view.

"you shall come with us and face your fate." the woman spoke and naruto frowned as he did hand signs for summoning.

'the akatsuki doesn't have information on what contract he signed if we fail then we have some information on the next time.' she thought

"double summoning jutsu!" naruto called as both hands planted and smoke appeared covering up what he summoned. She felt anticipation as it cleared. A slug and a toad sat there making her wide eyed. Summoning multiple things was a ability of the rinnegan. She looked up to his eyes and saw they were more purple-ish but not a rinnegan.

"katsuru, Gamataken it seems we have trouble and i'm counting on you two to help me." he said and they nodded. Naruto ran through a couple more hand signs.

"wind release: air bullets!" he called as he shot air at the woman who dodged she threw her cloak off as it turned to paper. Making naruto narrow his eyes.

"I see I know who you are now konan. Jiraiya spoke so highly of you but look at what you are doing." he said and konan showed no emotion to the statement and sent a whirlwind of paper at him and naruto frowned as it came closer…..

(jiraiya vs. itachi)

Jiraiya dodged another fire ball as he was on a toad who was shooting water at itachi.

"I see you are strong like they say but since you're here then naruto can fight on even ground with that woman." he said and itachi seemed unaffected.

"she is stronger than I am in fact she has jutsus I cannot comprehend jiraiya-san if anything you sent him to his death." itachi said and jiraiya looked white in fear. But itachi disappeared in a murder of crows and jiraiya quickly ran to find naruto.

(naruto vs. konan)

Naruto was panting as another storm of paper rained down on him and he countered with a fire jutsu but some got through as the blue haired woman flew through the sky and naruto frowned as he missed another attack on her.

"fear not young uzumaki you will help bring peace if you come with us." she said and naruto frowned as he closed his eyes and opened them to show the rinnegan. He was hoping that he could bluff his way through this but he was low on chakra and could use one attack maybe.

"you should run or there will be another moon in the sky." he threatened and she looked shocked at the eyes but steeled herself. But suddenly a earth style jutsu came from the side and she dodged to see jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I see then ill take my leave….for now but a warning uzumaki we will be back for the Kyubi." she said and vanished in a lot of paper as he collapsed Tsunade ran to he side. She was worried he was hurt badly.

"naru-chan come on don't go to sleep answer me." she said and a weak chuckle was heard.

"i'm fine kaa-chan just…tired.." he said and fell asleep as the others came to see him injured and asleep.

"he isn't as ready as I thought…we should finish training him tsu-hime that was only a taste of the akatsuki if i'm correct we have to make him stronger than us because those two were pawns." jiraiya said and Tsunade looked down as the others hurried to his side and checked him over.

"fine we'll teach him the rest of what we know but not just yet." Tsunade said and picked naruto up gently and went to the hotel they were staying at….

**an/ my toradora and naruto crossover will be on hiatus since my beta is having problems with thier computer. thank you**

**-pyro **


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: read first chapter

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up groggy as he felt like he was being carried and looked around to see a trail at first he panicked thinking akatsuki got him but saw his mother so he was just being carried by….. He looked down to see haku carrying him.

"haku put me down your not suppose to carry heavy objects while pregnant be sides i'm healed." he said and she nodded and he saw the konoha team also meaning they were going to konoha. He sighed and saw haku looking at him in concern.

"are you sure your fine you were very wounded and lost a lot of blood i'm surprised that woman harmed you." she asked and naruto smiled.

"i'm fine and she was above my league. I cant be stronger than everyone can I. but they were prepared to counter my skills because I cant use genjutsu or fly to hit the woman so they chose those two to be after me." naruto said and haku nodded as it did make since plus itachi was at one time his guard at konoha. So they knew about him and made guesses at his weak points.

"very well but if you need help then I will its my duty as your fiancé and lover to help you." she said and he sighed.

"its not your duty besides worry more on your tummy than me. I'm a a-rank bordering s-rank mednin not some silly child and you are what I am protecting the most haku promise me to protect the kid and stop worrying over me." he said and she nodded sadly but he had a point she also had her duty as a expecting mother.

"very well but i'm always here for you." she said and naruto smiled.

"thank you but how close are we to konoha?" he asked and saw shizune slowdown to be next to them.

"we are very close in fact you look close enough you can see the gates." she said and naruto looked at the forest to see the gates and sighed but continued to walk in much to his mothers sadness she saw he didn't want to come back but too much was riding on them to simply ignore and she knew haku was one of the reasons why he wanted to come. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around haku and rubbed her stomach.

"haku you will make a fine mother now me I don't know about how good a father I'll be but I will do my best. I know kakashi used the chidori on you and I promise you he was only on a mission and you understand that I know." he said comforting her and she smiled.

"I know and i'm honored to live through such a technique but i'm sure you need to comfort yourself naru-kun after all this place has wronged you more than I." she said and he nodded.

"i'm fine as long as you are not hurt haku-chan. I would gladly suffer if you are safe." he said and she blushed and kissed him. Never seeing the eyes on them.

"those two are perfect for each other huh tsu-hime almost like them…" he said and Tsunade smiled.

"ill let haku slide on being intimate with my Sochi but I do worry how they will take that i'm his mother." she asked and jiraiya sighed.

"i've already told them and they are so desperate for you as the hokage that I doubt they registered what I said but you can set ground rules when you are there and also watch out for danzo. He'll do anything to get haku and naruto or there child." he said only to hear a tree shatter. He turned to see naruto.

"I suggest you keep him away or ill kill him and his root like I have been every since word that haku is with us he has been sending those ne's after her." naruto growled and jiraiya nodded. They made it to the gate and anbu dropped down and stopped them.

"you have been requested to the council room as well as the blond boy. The others may stay…" the anbu said but naruto scoffed.

"she stays at my side and if you have a problem ill leave anbu but know i'm the reason we even came here." naruto said and the anbu sweated but nodded.

"o-of course she may come. I-I meant the genin and the jonin sensei." he stuttered out and naruto smiled.

"then lead the way sir." naruto said holding haku close to himself as they walked. Soon they made it to the council room.

"ah Tsunade-hime I'm pleased you came to meet us. So mind telling us who the two children are?" they asked and Tsunade frowned.

"my adopted son and his fiancé. Naruto and haku." she answered as the council room recognized the blond boy. They broke into shouts of demon and danzo smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"Tsunade do you realize who that boy is?" he asked and she nodded.

"yes my son and the only natural boy to use mokuton since my grandfather and my apprentice in healing. Also the jinchuriki of Kyubi as was mito my grandmother and kushina uzumaki the wife of the yondame. Why?" she asked pointing out history points making them all silent but danzo smirked.

"so the boy possesses mokuton then by all means show us. Its been many years since I saw it in person." danzo said hoping that it wasn't a rouse to keep them quiet.

"I believe we have other matters to attend to war hawk also if I find a root anbu again ill make sure to make a personal visit." naruto said and danzo narrowed his eye.

"hold your tongue boy i've disbanded root many years ago." danzo said and naruto chuckled.

"so there is another 'danzo-sama' who wants me and my fiancé in another 'root program'? or am I mistaking after removing there seals and interrogating them for a month?" he asked with ki that rivaled a biju's.  
>Danzo was sweating heavily and threw a kunai at the boy only for a branch of wood to sprout in front of him and naruto frowned as he felt many ninja prepare to fight.<p>

"ah so you have shisui's eyes how unfortunate he was my body guard before itachi killed him and taught me how to counter that ability the one you were hoping to control me with komatsukari? Was it fair enough he didn't lie that I would face it. Now danzo tell me what should I do to you? Rip that arm off or the eye?" naruto said and danzo was trying to get his brace off but naruto laughed as he held a eye ball up.

"couldn't find his other one could you? The one that could balance it to make it perfect? Here let me show you how it works. Kamui" he said as danzo's arm was sent into time and space and appeared in Naruto's hand.

"lets see what's under this brace?" naruto said and cracked it to show a weird arm with sharigan all over it and naruto frowned as he handed it to Tsunade.

"you ordered the murder of the uchiha's and took the eyes for a project. Itachi was innocent. You made the coup de tat as a cover using shisui's eye and ordered itachi to kill them for you to have the Izanagi and be able to use it as a substitution. Your one sick man." naruto said and vanished and appeared behind him with a sword and decapitated him.

"and that is how every village deals with traitors and let it set a example I may of loved the third like a grandfather but he was too lenient on the laws that the village was founded on. Now may we continue this meeting. We have patients to heal and my dear haku is probly tired." he said as everyone was in shock.

"y-yes uzu…." a council woman was about to say.

"senju and plus just call me naruto." he said sickly sweet the kind they saw in many wars or battles.

"yes of course naruto-sama. We were wondering of the answer of Tsunade-hime as to would she take the title." she asked and naruto turned to Tsunade who nodded.

"of course she will and I will sort out the hospital in her place. I am not as skilled as her but I am the second best and of course if I find something I cannot handle she will appear to help if serious enough. Also know my wife to be is off limits in any matter referring to her kekkai genkai as am I." he said and they nodded.

"ill be on my way and if I find one little evidence of the civilian or shinobi council trying to gain more power than the hokage then I will raise hell and trust me that isn't what we want now is it?" naruto asked and they shook their heads no and he smiled.

"there you have it kaa-san. Ill finish up any cases at the hospital." he said and was about to leave but a meek voice stopped them.

"w-wait naruto-sama are you going to be a shinobi? It would help this village regain some of the strength it lost." a woman asked and he turned to her and sighed.

"although I am trained in the arts I do not condone what a shinobi does I will defend if necessary but I will not fight like a shinobi." he said smiling and she nodded.

"please forgive my rudeness." she said and he shrugged.

"it was a valid question so I understand." he said and left while Tsunade and jiraiya smiled.

"I guess we have many matters to catch up on so speak freely and only if it is truly important." Tsunade said and they nodded….

(with naruto, haku and shizune)

They were walking down the streets as others whispered and stared. It wasn't glares but honest curiosity it felt nice to not be glared at. They made it to the hospital and went to the front desk.

"i'm naruto senju and I wish to find the most severe cases so I can treat them. I have the new hokage's approval and has put me in charge of the hospital so I may improve the rate we heal them." he said and she looked at him and handed him the files. He scanned them and sighed.

"ok shizune I know your not a fan of drinking but I need some sake. Haku your with me incase of something happens." he said and they nodded and shizune left and naruto went to the first patient….kakashi hatake and Sasuke uchiha. He entered the room to see a couple of people there and smiled.

"hello i'm naruto senju and i'm here to see if I can heal them." he said politely and walked to kakashi and sighed.

"your lucky I have a oath and haku isn't a person to hold a grudge." he muttered as he put his palm on kakashi's head and put chakra into it. Kakashi sat up quickly only to be hit with the clipboard.

"inu-baka that's for putting the chidori through my fiancé and this….(whap) is for being on my nerves." naruto said and kakashi looked at him and froze as he took in the appearance of the boy.

"fiancé? But I don't even know….." he started until he saw haku behind naruto and his eyes widened.

"your …..the girl with zabuza! But I thought you were dead!" he said in surprise and she sighed.

"I was close but naruto and I were holding secret meetings and he saw when I fell off the bridge and he saved me by healing my chest after that we fell in love and here I am healed , engaged and pregnant." she said and kakashi eye smiled.

"good for you two." he said and got hit again.

"and that was for almost making her incapable of having children. Do you know what it is like to perform surgery on your fiancé because she wanted children of her own? No you do not. Now you are to rest for two weeks and no icha-icha or we'll burn them on sight." naruto said as a pink haired girl walked up.

"but she was our enemy! She almost killed Sasuke-kun!" she shouted only to be hit with the clipboard.

"two things wrong with your theory. First of all a mission is a mission so you could have to kill your best friend or a newborn child….second my sensei's told me today's enemies are tomorrow's friends. Besides this is a hospital so quiet down or leave." he said as he walked to the lone uchiha and sighed. As he did the same as kakashi causing the boy to wake up ready to strike.

"where is itachi! I have to kill him!" the boy shouted and naruto laughed.

"yeah good luck with that and i'm going to be hokage…..not. Point is itachi is gone and well you're here so rest up and train later to fight him but you are on medical leave at this moment for mental stress done by genjutsu if I have to say. Maybe the Tsukiyomi. If I was you I would balance out your jutsus for genjutsu to stay even with him and maybe upgrade the chidori to other moves maybe swords would fit in but trust me training to your breaking point stresses the mind and then you are more vulnerable to genjutsu and unable to think your plans through." naruto said as he checked off Sasuke's chart.

"and how would you know?" Sasuke asked and naruto smirked.

"because he was my bodyguard before the whole uchiha thing and I fought him before. I cant use genjutsu's so that is why I cant win against him but I can hurt him some. By chance you didn't see him with a woman the last time you tried." naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"yeah I thought so she is the problem i'm a ground fighter while she fly's around and throws these paper jutsu's like nothing got my ass whooped but I did grab her breast and kissed her. Cute girl shame she's thirty and evil." he said as he dodged a ice senbon.

"na-ru-to you better be joking." haku said glaring and made naruto laughed.

"of course I am just trying to lighten the mood. I cant always be a walking temper tantrum and destroy half a city with one punch now can I." naruto said and Sasuke looked up.

"train me!" he said and naruto smiled.

"tell you what you promise me to show progress in teamwork and show some humility and I'll show you a trick or two. Plus you must take my advise to heart." naruto said and Sasuke scowled.

"i'm a uchiha I demand….." he started and naruto laughed.

"do you know who madara uchiha was?" naruto asked and Sasuke scowled.

"of course he was a traitor to our clan and village." Sasuke said and naruto grinned like a chestshire cat.

"why was that?" he asked and Sasuke was getting peeved.

"because he thought uchiha were better and….." he stopped at the point.

"exactly your clan loved the peace but he felt he should have been the leader and all that and tried to rebel the uchiha tried to reason with him but no such was done and he left and attacked with the Kyubi. Tell me are you wanting to shame your clan like he did by acting superior and soon forget what the purpose was behind the village and your clan what our clans did. I am a senju and uzumaki and you are a uchiha there fore we must set examples of trust teamwork and humility. Now you are understanding your ways I will teach you something when you are released from the hospital." naruto said and Sasuke looked down knowing naruto was right.

"of course sensei and sorry I dragged both our clans work through the mud." Sasuke said and naruto nodded.

"all is forgiven also I might be able to be a perfect lure for itachi. He seems to be after something I have." naruto said and Sasuke looked curious. Naruto smiled.

"ill tell you later but rest up. Also that seal on your neck has to go ill take care of it later." naruto said and Sasuke lay down to rest and naruto left to the next patient….rock lee.

"ah bun-bun-chan you're here as well as mr. spandex i'm naruto senju and I shall look over lee's condition but it may take time to determine a correct way to go about this. Please be patient with me." he said and they nodded as the girl scowled. Naruto's hands glowed green and started on his back and then his arm and leg.

"I see I can say this is serious but I need you two out as I talk with him." naruto said and they left.

"ok lee bare with me before you say anything. You spine is very mangled and it is possible to repair but….it can also kill you I don't want your answer now because i'm still going to search for ways to increase your chances to survive and let you know if I can save your shinobi career so what are your thoughts?" naruto asked and lee looked up.

"ill take any chance but if I can have a greater chance than that is more youthful." he said and naruto nodded.

"I know they are you team mates but I wanted your answer not theirs if you reconsider this ill still look into this. I'm sorry but until further notice I cant exactly tell you your survival rate but if a guess it is a even 50/50." naruto said and lee nodded naruto left telling them they could enter again and went to the hokage tower and noticed the office locked and sighed as he kicked in and walked through the traps and grabbed some medical scrolls and books from the shelf and dragged the kid out.

"I know its hard to face death kid but we must move forward and strive to make our dead loved ones proud now go to your remaining family tell them you love them and wish to spend time with them. Trust me it will help them too. Ok?" he asked and the kid nodded as he ran off.

"well here we go the boring part of medicine." he said as he and haku looked through medical books for answers to lee's problems and Tsunade walk to them.

"so how was your day?" she asked and naruto sighed.

"cured two comatose patients saved the village from a second madara and promised to train said uchiha then found a almost hopeless case and studying the case ah did I mention helped a kid who locked himself into the hokage's office?" he asked and she sighed.

"wow so…um remember when you said that any acts against haku for her kekkai genkai were punished by death….you forgot yourself….and now enlisted in c.r.a." Tsunade said and naruto unleashed so much ki that everyone froze.

"they. Did. WHAT?!" he shouted in rage.

"naru-chan I did my best but they wanted to secure the senju's and the mokuton and brought undeniable points to the table please naru-chan bare with this." she pleaded and naruto sighed.

"fine but I want to choose my wives. I deserve that much." he said and she nodded.

"i've figured that much and they agreed to do that but only till you are 18. Then they could bring in suitors for you. If you don't have the minimum of wives. Tell me was there any on our travels?" she asked hoping to get the limit before 18 and naruto sighed.

"haku is gonna kill me oh wait she is beside me. Fine before I hooked up with haku I did have a few girlfriends and playmates I enjoyed their company and wrote their features and names down as well as location or villages they are tied to who knows some could make a political marriage in. here." he said handing her a small book. She flipped through.

"kurotsuchi? The tsuchikages grand-daughter? How do you know her?" Tsunade asked and naruto sighed.

"long story is she helped me figure out my heritage and was fine with it as was her parents. If I was you I would go talk this through with the council as a possible alliance with some of our old enemies as well as repairing the one with suna." he said and she nodded until she looked under suna and frowned.

"pakura? She's in her late teens how do you know her?" she asked and naruto looked sheepish.

"she taught me how to restrain myself against seduction and also how to seduce women." he said with a blush and Tsunade scowled but dropped it.

"fine but we will talk later about these girls and I believe haku is with me on this one." she said and haku nodded as naruto sighed.

"of course I mean it wasn't a secret or anything I mean I never had sex with any of them and haku is my first. I was going to burn that but never got to it since Orochimaru showed and then jiraiya." he said and haku softened her glare knowing he couldn't tell a good lie and looked to Tsunade showing he was telling the truth. Tsunade left to the council. Naruto continued to read but decided to pawn it off to the shadow clones as he went to visit the resident uchiha who was just laying there. Recounting Naruto's words.

"ah Sasuke I think I know some light training to help you and make it so you wont hurt yourself." he said entering and Sasuke looked up and sighed.

"but you said not to train sensei." he said and naruto smiled.

"true but chakra control is simple and it can expand your reserves with out killing or stressing you plus I need to get that seal off I read that it affects your mental state and all that. Maybe some meditation to calm your mind." he said and Sasuke nodded.

"of course sensei." he said and followed naruto to a training field.

"ok tell me what all you have learned." naruto said and Sasuke sighed

"multiple katon jutsu's and the chidori along with water walking and tree climbing and of course the basic academy jutsus." he said and naruto nodded.

"ok what size are your reserves?" he asked and Sasuke frowned.

"mid chunin." he said and naruto nodded

"ok i'm going to teach you a dangerous jutsu and I want you to use this carefully ok now get you sharigan out." he said and Sasuke nodded and copied the odd hand sign and both did it.

"it's a clone jutsu sensei? How will this help me?" he asked and naruto smiled.

"make a spare and follow my clone out in the woods." he ordered and Sasuke did. And when the clones left to the woods and then he saw what he meant.

"now this doesn't mean abuse this jutsu because of the possibility because the memory transfer is dangerous and also how much it takes to use this jutsu. Now here is my plan you will practice your jutsu's except chidori all day while the clone does my chakra control exercise." he said and Sasuke looked confused.

"tell me I have limited jutsus and kakashi has a thousand of them I practice mine he just copies his who would win?" naruto asked and Sasuke was debating on the answer.

"you would have more experience in using it thus if it has a draw back to a failed try it would hurt him for not learning it properly and plus you could've found a creative way to use said technique but he could only use what he sees." Sasuke answered and naruto smiled.

"good very good now repeat this motto ' I the man who practice a technique a thousand times can beat a man with a thousand techniques'" naruto said and Sasuke did so and naruto smiled.

" i'm not saying don't use your eyes but to train in what you have learned and also never copy a ally if you want to learn then ask them to teach you as we of konoha pride ourselves in hard work, trust and teamwork as should you Sasuke you are a genin of this village and should honor us and yourself as you fight." naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"hai sensei!" he said bowing and naruto nodded.

"after you complete what I told you then go rest because tomorrow Ill train you in a jutsu that your mother was known for and before you jump to a happy conclusion you have this jutsu already." he said and Sasuke nodded.

"of course sensei." Sasuke said and began training as naruto walked of. Jiraiya joined naruto as he walked.

"you're a good teacher naruto. Kakashi told me a lot about him and said it was always give me or I want but here you are training him and making sure you fill the gaps while not straining him to the point of exhaustion." he said and naruto nodded.

"some one needed to correct him on history and the fundamentals of a shinobi while point at the person he could be and the person he would be." naruto said and jiraiya nodded.

"so how much are you going to teach him?" jiraiya asked and naruto sighed.

"he is a student not a apprentice so ill teach him enough to launch him to chunin and from there he will branch him self out face it I might have learned from you and Tsunade but you also gave me things I could branch out with like her super strength can have elemental chakra added to it and also the rasengan which I am working on." naruto said and jiraiya nodded.

"but I promise If he shows enough focus and determination to his ninja career than petty revenge I will help him further into it." he said and jiraiya nodded.

"so teach him the basics of a shinobi then work from there to give him a arsenal of jutsus but the rasengan and super strength is off limits of course as well as my hair jutsu maybe when me and Tsunade are dead and gone but I like being unique." jiraiya said and naruto nodded. Then found himself in a public bath and sighed.

"running a hospital and teaching a student Is very difficult. Its been along time since jiraiya of the sannin actually sat in a onsen then peep in one." he said and jiraiya chuckled sheepishly.

"yeah well I figured you would like to spend some time as my god son and all plus I'm having to leave tomorrow on a mission besides I must give you credit to remove that nasty seal without him noticing is some ability." he said and naruto sighed.

"well unlike you I have been studying it non stop since it was my graduation test as a fuinjutsu master and all. Besides if you looked closely you would see a drainage point in the seal which is the bite mark to make said seal all you had to do is the reverse of what he did. Push it out through the hole the chakra was placed in simple right besides I had help to cleanse the chakra from his body." naruto said as he layed back in the hot spring and jiraiya chuckled.

"I guess there is nothing more I can teach you in that department but I still have things you can learn in a few years as soon as you can settle in with the teachings we gave you." he said and naruto nodded.

"yeah I understand and truthfully i'm ok with that. I mean I just learn to defend my family and friends." he said and jiraiya nodded.

"of course plus you could maintain my spy network if I passed away because you aren't tied down to the village and such but of course they could send you the info here I just liked being able to walk around and stuff." he said and naruto smiled.

"tell me naruto….what if you got offered to be a sensei? Not just part time like with Sasuke but a real sensei? Would you? You seem able and you seem to enjoy it?" jiraiya asked and naruto sighed.

"let's see in the future but for now we live in the present ." he said and jiraiya smiled

"wiser words have never been spoken." he said and they went to drink the night away.


End file.
